The purpose of this study is to understand the effect of the family and its social structure on children and the adults responsible for their care. The dependent variables are family interaction; the behavior of children as it is displayed in natural settings; and parental satisfaction. These will be related to the independent variables of family size; parental employment; income and education; and age of children. Intermediate dependent variables include the family's social network; child care strategies; and the sharing of responsibilities among family members. Detailed studies of a group of thirty families will be the basis for analysis of the relationship among the variables outlined above. A combination of research techniques will be used with each family: interviews with parents and grandparents; short interviews with children, observations, and detailed demographic forms. In addition, four areas for special work have been outlined: (1) participation of women in the labor force; (2) structure of family interaction; (3) inter-generational relationships; (4) children's perceptions of their social world.